Written in The Sky Faberry
by Lauren Ross
Summary: Quinn and Rachel fanfic. Fluffy and sweet, about love and clouds.


"Lucy Quinn Fabray!"Quinn looked up from her book on cloud formations to find Rachel Berry standing over her with a scowl on her face. From her position laying on the grass, Quinn had a nice view of her girlfriend's legs. She licked her lips automatically. "Rachel Barbara Berry."Quinn responded in her naturally quiet voice. Amusement colored her words. "Is your head filled with too many clouds to remember anything?" Rachel said, in a slightly angry voice. "My head isn't filled with clouds!" Quinn said indignantly. So she had an obsession with them...that did not mean that she thought about them ALL the time. Only most of the time. "Well it definitely seems like your head is filled with something other than what it should be because if I remember correctly, which I always do, today is our one year anniversary and we were going to celebrate. But apparently not because here you are lying around like some lazy bum reading about clouds and forgetting what I thouht was the most important day of our lives so far and I just cannot beileve y-"Quinn cut off Rachel's long-winded rant by sitting up and grabbing her around her little waist and dragging her down so she landed on the blonde in the grass."I did not forget." Quinn stated, her breath tickling Rachel's ear as she whispered into it. "I knew you would find me here. I wanted you to find me here actually." She tightened her grip on the smalker girl and nuzzled her face into brunette hair. "Oh really?"Rachel said, her voice catching slightly as the blonde gently nibbled her ear lobe. She intertwined her legs with her girlfriend in an attempt to get closer to her. "Am I that predictable?" Quinn pulled back from brunette hair to look Rachel in the eye and say, "No; I just know you better than anyone else." Rachel could not agree more. Their lips met and it felt like the sky had opened up and heaven was surrounding them and only them. They fought for control, like always, but then Quinn suddenly stopped and let her girlfriend win. Rachel, victorious, skipped her tounge inside the blonde's mouth and made her groan. She loved that she could elicit that kind of noise from her girlfriend; it gave her such a rush that only Quinn could give , Quinn rolled over so that she was on top and Rachel was sprawled on the grass instead. She kissed her way from the brunette's lips down to her collarbone than back up again, ever so subtley grinding her hips down. Well, maybe not so subtley. Rachel moaned and ground her hips back into the blonde. They continued this way for maybe a minute more, arousal skyrocketing, then Quinn rolled off of Rachel and into the grass next to her."H-hey where are you going get back here!" Rachel gasped out while trying to catch her breath. She tried to reach over and pull the blonde back to her, but the blonde just intercepted the hand and brought it to her lips and kissed it. "As much as I want to right now," Quinn said in a strained voice, "I need you to settle down so I can give you your present." She had to resist the puppy dog look Rachel gave her at being rejected and just motioned for the brunette to lay down next to quelled her raging hormones and layed her head on Quinn's chest right over her rapidly beating heart. It was slightly reassuring to Rachel to know that she was not the only one hot and bothered. Their legs became intertwined again, their hearts beating as one. It was perfect. Then Quinn started speaking and it all became even more perfect."Rachel, I want you to just listen to what I have to say and not give your opinion like you always do." Quinn said, taking a steeling breath as she dived right in, "We've been together for a year now, and you never cease to amaze me with everything you do. You would think that I would be at least a little bit used to being with you, but every day I wake up and wonder how I got to be the luckiest girl alive. You dazzle me with everything you do and say, and I don't think I will ever get used to your brilliance. No one will ever shine as bright to me as you do, my Little Star. And I hope that I can be the only thing that anchors you to this planet, now and forever. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, to give you everything you need and want, to hold you close under the clouds. Maybe not now, but someday, someday I am going to get down on one knee and give you a ring that shines just as bright as you. But, for now, the least I can do is tell you how much you mean to me. I'm not ashamed of what I feel for you, and I'm not afraid of letting the whole world know."Rachel layed there taking it all in one word at a time, not really believing that this was real at all. Sure they had said they loved eachother before but not like this. Not in so many words. It was heart-wrenching and amazing and- and-why did the sky say her name? She stared at the sky in wonder as an airplane spelled out "I Love Rachel Babara Berry Now And Forever-Q."Suddenly, Rachel burst into gave an exclimation of suprise and pulled her closer, running her fingers through the brunette's long hair while trying to ask what was wrong. Rachel looked into her eyes and said in a thick voice, "Nothing's wrong. Everything is so right and amazing and I cannot believe you paid for someone to do that even though it is pretty awsome and god I never thought you could get anymore sweet but apparently I was wrong and I will never make fun of your obsession with clouds agai-"Quinn covered her lips with her own and that one kiss said it all.


End file.
